Jaime Cousland
"I live and die a son of Ferelden." Jameson Lulach Aedan Finnleigh Loghain "Jaime" Cousland (born 9:10 Dragon, died 9:31 Dragon) was a Fereldan nobleman and warrior of the Grey Wardens. The second son of Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever, and his wife, Teyrna Eleanor Cousland (nee Mac Eanraig), Jaime would likely have had a military life awaiting him had the Blight not struck Ferelden. (His worldstate) Recruited into the Grey Wardens after Arl Rendon Howe's betrayal of his family, Jaime ultimately sacrificed himself to kill the Archdemon, trading his life to end the Fifth Blight. He was posthumously named the Hero of Ferelden. (Otherwise) Jaime, along with much of his family, perished when Rendon Howe betrayed the Couslands and was later avenged by Aliena Surana / Embla Brosca / Robin Amell. (Inquisitor Jaime AU) Thought dead after the slaying of the Archdemon, Jaime woke up 10 years after his supposed death in the Fade after the explosion of the Conclave with the mysterious Anchor on his hand. Hailed as the Herald of Andraste for his miraculous survival, he was later made leader of the reborn Inquisition. Overview Physical Appearance Jaime was a handsome young man standing at slightly taller than average height at 5 feet 11 inches (180 cm), though he oft wished he was taller than he was. Jaime inherited many of his features from his father - a strong jaw, a straight nose, and a noble quality to him mixed in with a fair dose of Ferelden-hewn ruggedness. He usually cut his chestnut brown hair just above the jaw, and kept himself clean-shaven. The most stunning part of him, in particular, are his eyes. The colour of sea glass, beautiful, wild, and unpredictable as a storm on the sea - the Mac Eanraig eyes that he inherited from his mother. Personality Pride goeth before the fall. As the second son of House Cousland, the most powerful noble family in Ferelden, Jaime was made well-aware of his family's eminence from a young age, as well as all the expectations that were required of him. Though strangers would call him arrogant, ''maybe, or ''self-important, he would simply say he was well aware of what was required of him, and was committed to carrying it out. He was ever the dutiful son, and it was his father's dying words that drove him on during the Blight. He was a Cousland, and he knew what was needed of him - even if it was his life. But it was this misconception of what a noble was and what he had to be that likely led to his downfall. Jaime believed he couldn't show a single sign of weakness, nor budge a single step in his duty. He took all of his failures deeply to heart, allowing himself to be consumed by them and the thought of what he could have done otherwise. Through his mistakes, he believed he was harming all of Ferelden - his parents meant well, but they didn't know what their teaching of honour and noble duty would do to their son. He dwelled on his mistakes and let the effects linger long after he made them, and may have been more consumed with the past than he was the present. Since Jaime believed he couldn't let people see how badly his traumas were affecting him, either, he simply let them weigh on him until he couldn't handle them anymore. Despite this, though, Jaime projected an outward display of nothing being wrong. Naturally charming and diplomatic, Jaime wore the face of a strong, unfaltering leader even when his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Though not trained for diplomacy, Jaime was easily persuasive and skilled with words, though he had a tendency for five when one would do. 'Talents and Skills' * Weapon Skills ** Sword and Shield Combat ** Archery * Horseback Riding: Jaime learned how to ride before he could walk. As the bulk of Highever's forces consists of cavalry, and Jaime was expected to lead them one day, he was quickly trained to be proficient in riding and took to it like a drunkard to rum. * Leadership * Languages: Jaime has long had a knack for languages, stemming back to his childhood, despite his education having largely been military-focused. He finds it startlingly easy to wrap his head around new languages and vocabularies, and usually enjoys learning as much as possible. In addition to Common, he is fully fluent in Old Fereldan and Orlesian, is at least conversational in Antivan and Nevarran (if fairly clumsy), can read Tevene, and knows at least some Ander and some words of elvhen. Biography History Jameson Lulach Aedan Finnleigh Loghain Cousland was born in Highever in 9:10 Dragon, some 6 years following the birth of his elder brother, Fergus. Five years following his birth his younger sister, Nesta, was born, completing the trio of Cousland children. As is traditional for children of Highever, Jaime, as the second child, was given a largely military-focused education. In-game (the events of his actual save file, not the triple-warden AU) *Romanced Morrigan *Hardened Leliana *Hardened Alistair *Saved Redcliffe *Killed Connor *First Enchanter Irving died, Sided with Templars *Peace between Dalish and werewolves *Crowned Harrowmont *Anvil is destroyed, Branka commits suicide *Did not defile ashes *Killed Loghain in duel *Anora and Alistair rule together *Refused the Dark Ritual *Sacrificed himself to kill Archdemon Post-game * Deader than dead Relationships Family Parents Fergus Oren and Oriana Companions Alistair Morrigan Leliana Sten Wynne Zevran Oghren Shale Whoops. Dane (Dog) * Miscellaneous * The meanings of Jaime's various names (in-universe): ** Jameson is from his Mac Eanraig great-grandfather, the paternal grandfather of his mother, who was a famed warrior and raider and the first of the Mac Eanraig banns of the Storm Coats. Jaime was given his name as his father compared his infant cries to waves lashing against the rocks on the coast, but his mother quickly shortened his name to Jaime and the rest is history. * The meta reason for his name is Jaime Lannister from the A Song of Ice and Fire series by George R. R. Martin. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Nuclearmuffins Category:Cousland Category:Warrior Category:Templar Category:Berserker Category:Morrigan Romance Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Human